FAQ
Wondering whether something would work in Thrae, or looking to join in? Here's some frequently asked questions from both existing and prospective users: How do I get started? Grab a keyboard and get writing. That's really all there is too it. Ask around in the OOC channel, read people's profiles to get an idea of a plot hook that'd send your characters off on a fun story if you'd like. Many characters are already well-established, and so if you hook up with one of them you'll immediately be good to go. Once you see someone you like, talk to them. At this point, if you're a newcomer, you might feel intimidated by the sheer size of the world and the locations available to start your new scene at. Don't worry! Just ask for some advice in the OOC: "My character, ______ and my partner _______ want to run a story where they'll _______. It seems to me that this'd have them breaking into a small kingdom's treasury then fleeing to the wilderness. Where would be a good place for this?" Our more veteran players will be more than happy to recommend locations that would be conducive to your plot. Most of these locations should have an associated wiki article to give you information on them - of course, if no pre-existing location tickles your fancy you're more than welcome to create a new one. What's the scale on the map? How far can I travel in a day? Each hex is 20km long. At walking speed, with gear, you can manage roughly two hexes per day on terrain with a road, a hex and a half on flat terrain without a road, and a single hex through rough terrain. My character isn't written for Thrae. Can I still use them here? Absolutely. Almost any character written for a fantasy setting can function well in Thrae. Many players find it worthwhile to make a small collapse on their profile detailing what's different for the Thrae version of their character. I'd like to add a location or nation to the world. How do I do this? Yes. One of the main points of Thrae is that users can create what they'd like in the world. All you have to do is write an article here on the wiki for your nation, then contact Coluber Lake about getting your contribution edited into the map. If you need help getting your nation article set up, just ask in Thrae OOC, See Territory Guidelines for further details. Do I need a character sheet? No. You are, however, free to write one up if you'd like to run an RPG inside of Thrae. They're not required, though, and whether you use one or not would be best settled between you and whoever you might be RPing with. At the time of writing, most players do not utilize one. I play a furry character. Are those accepted in Thrae? No. The ruling on this has fluctuated over the months, but the standing policy is that furry characters are not accepted. It's recommended that if your heart is set on playing in Thrae, you'd be best off just creating a fresh character for use here rather than jump through the hoops of making a furry one accepted by the community. If that's too much to ask, then you're free to find another channel to play your character in. Are guns allowed in Thrae? Sort of. We put a hard limit on any technology that arose during the 14th century or later. If you want to make a character with a firearm, and have to ask yourself, "Is this too much for Thrae?" Then the answer will always be "Yes," and the solution will always be, "Dont." How is money and wealth handled? How much is gold worth? Consult Economic Guidelines for the worth of common currencies. A character's wealth is dictated by the player. They're free to keep a hard count on their character's assets throughout the course of play, or simply keep it as a general trait that their character has. Category:OOC Category:Guidelines